supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 500 best episodes and 500 worst episodes by character
Ms. Joe (0 points) Best Worst #Kitchen-mon! (Pokemon Spoof) (Annoying Orange) ~ Annoying Orange and Pokemon fusion, huh? I find this episode suspicious...VERY SUSPICIOUS! Dane Boedigheimer and Shigeru Miyamoto ARE SO UNGRATEFUL AND ARE ANNOYING SKEEZES! Giuseppe Todaro (20 points) Best Worst #Kitchen-mon! (Pokemon Spoof) (Annoying Orange) ~ Kitchen-mon? Pokemon spoof? Annoying Orange? Wha? Tariko Kirochu (40 points) Best #Trouble's Brewing (Pokémon Johto League Champion) #Primeape Goes Bananas #A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition! #Pokémon-I Choose You! #The Chikorita Rescue (Pokémon Johto Journeys) #The Fourth Round Rumble! #Dues and Don'ts #Pallet Party Panic #Hot Matches (Pokémon Johto Journeys) #Snow Way Out! (Pokémon Indigo League) #Battling on Thin Ice! #A Different Kind of Misty #Pillars of Friendship #Fit to be Tied #Cutting the Ties That Bind #In the Pink #Meowth Rules #The Lost Lapras #Wired for Battle (Pokémon Johto Journeys) #The Evolution Solution #Bye Bye Psyduck #A Way Off, Day Off #Charizard Chills (Pokémon Orange Island Adventures) #The Flame Pokémon-Athon! (Pokémon Indigo League) #Sick Daze (Pokémon Johto League Champions) #Right On, Rhydon! #Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden #Pika and Goliath! #Hoenn Alone #New Plot, Odd Lot! #Tracey Gets Bugged #Stage Fight! #Chikorita's Big Upset #The Navel Maneuvers #A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! #Shell Shock #The Joy of Pokémon #Going For Choke! #All That Glitter is Not Golden! #Hour of the Houndour #Ash Catches a Pokémon #The Legend of Thunder! #Haunter VS. Kadabra #Burrowing on Bad Faith! #The Pokémon Water War #Fear Factor Phony #Gotta Catch Ya Later (Pokémon Master Quest) #Hatching a Plan #In the Shadow of Zekrom! #Steamboat Willies! #The Name's N #A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! #Volcanic Panic #An Egg-Citing Adventure #Extreme Pokemon (Pokémon Master Quest) #Grass Hysteria! #Hocus Pokémon (Pokémon Master Quest) #Battling the King of the Mines! #The Fortune Hunters #All That Glitters #Showdown in Pewter City (Pokémon Indigo League) #Fight for the Light #Climbing the Tower of Success! #The Path that Leads to Goodbye #A Friend in Deed (Pokémon Indigo League) #Nerves of Steelix! (Pokémon Master Quest) #Snack Attack (Pokémon Orange Island Adventures) #Go West, Young Meowth (Pokémon Indigo League) #Houndoom's Special Delivery #As Clear as Crystal #To Master the Onix-pected! (Pokémon Indigo League) #Journey at the Starting Line #The Apple Corp. #Cream of the Croagunk Crop! #Showdown at Linoone #Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! #Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! #The Poké-Spokesman #Got Miltank? #Chim-Charred! #The Mystery Menace #Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution! #A Poached Ego #Mother of All Battles! #The Drifting Snorunt #Address Unown! #An Appetite for Battle! #Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain #Hooked on Onix #A Parent Trapped #There's a New Gym Leader in Town #Ill-Will Hunting #A Corphish Out of Water #Slaking Kong! #Meowth, Colress, and Team Rivalry #Tanks for the Memories! #Saving Braviary #Fighting Fear with Fear! #Gonna Rule the School #Having a Wailord of a Time #Clemont's Got a Secret! #The Pokémon Harbor Patrol #Doc Brock! #Enlighten Up #Secrets from Out of the Fog #Tears for Fears! #Where's Armaldo? #Island of the Giant Pokémon #Ash VS. The Champion! #The Grass Type is Always Greener #May's Egg-Cellent Adventure #The Tower of Terror #Cerulean Blues #Evolving Strategies! #A Battle of Aerial Mobility! #Some Like it Hot #A Hole Lotta Trouble #Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up? #Spheal of Approval #A Meteorite Fight #Buizel Your Way Out of This #The Scuffle of Legends #A Three Team Scheme #The Wayward Wobbuffet #Around the Whirlpool #Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! #Pokémon Paparazzi #The Needs of Three #Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu, Part 1 #Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu, Part 2 #Sticking with Who You Know! #Training Daze #Gone Corphishin' #To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler #Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Come True! #Beating Bustle and Hustle! #Can't Beat the Heat #A Trainer and Child Reunion #Pedal to the Mettle! #The Case of the K-9 Caper #Evolving Strategies! #Who's Flying Now? #What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals #Ya See We Want an Evolution! #Twice Smitten, Once Shy #Mutiny in the Bounty #A Corphish Out of Water #To Breeding Center Secret #So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd #A Venipede Stampede! #Princess VS. Princess #The Ultimate Test #Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! #Fire and Ice #Riddle Me This #The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World! #The Problem with Paras #A Sandile Gusher of Change! #Charmander-The Stray Pokémon #The Lonely Snover! #Cooking Up a Sweet Story #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon #Pruning a Passel of Pals! #Beauty and the Beach #Crisis at Chargestone Cave! #Mystery at the Lighthouse #The Psychic Sidekicks #Pace-The Final Frontier! #The Symbol Life #Dancing with the Ducklett Trio! #The Champ Twins #The Purr-fect Hero #A Shipful of Shivers #Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan #The Treasure is All Mine! #Snivy Plays Hard to Catch #The Wacky Watcher #Hold the Phione! #Island of the Giant Pokémon #Getting the Pre-Contest Titters #Poetry Commotion! #Drifloon on the Wind #The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice #Home is Where the Start Is! #Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot #Pokémon Emergency! #Showdown at the Poké-Corall #Computer Soldier Porygon #When Pokémon Worlds Collide! #Disaster of Disguise #Shield with a Twist! #Ignorance is Blissey #At the Right Place at the Right Mime #Jumping Rocket Ship #A Pyramiding Rage! #From Ghost to Ghost #A Run with a View #Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! #Charizard's Burning Ambition #The Fire-ring Squad! #Battle of the Badge #Pokémon Scent-sation! #Barry's Busting Out All Over! #The Ghost of Maiden's Peak #Pokémon Fashion Flash #Tag...We're It! #The Legend of Dratini #Ka-Boom with a View! #Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt #Mastering Current Events #Smells Like Team Spirit #Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! #Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation #Evolution by Fire! #Lapras of Luxury #The Punchy Pokemon #Sweet Baby James #Here Comes the Trubbish Squad! #The Lonely Deino #A Marathon Rivalry! #Trials and Adulations #Uncrushing Defeat! #A Better Pill to Swallow #You Can Never Taillow #Vanity Affair #Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony #Iria and Excadrill Against the Dragon Master! #Memories are Made of Bliss! #The Green Guardian #A Connoisseur's Revenge! #Crossing Paths #Brave the Wave! #Claydol, Big and Tall #Throwing the Track Switch #A Tail with a Twist! #Unrest at the Nursery #The Lost World of Gothitelle! #Once There Were Greenfields #A UFO for Elgyem! #The Flame Pokémon-athon! #Sitting Psyduck #Home is Where the Start Is #Dawn of a New Era! #Hassle in the Castle #A Pokéblock Party #Just Add Water #Maxxed Out! #It's Mr. Mime Time #Two Degrees of Separation! #On Olden Pond #A Judgement Brawl #Playing with Fire #The Evolution Solution #Stopped in the Name of Love #Bad to the Bone #Control Freak #A Full Course Tag Battle #The Crystal Onix #A Tyrogue Full of Trouble #Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! #The Pokéball Peril #Manetric Charge #Nerves of Steelix #On a Wingull and a Prayer #Pros and Cons Artists #The Poké-Ninja Showdown #Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion #Who Gets to Keep Togepi? #Following a Maiden's Voyage! #Good Quil Hunting #Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky? #Different Strokes for Different Blokes #Absol-lute Disaster! #Historical Mystery Tour #One Big Happiny Family! #Battling the Cute Drama #Stun Spore Detour #The Thief that Keeps on Thieving! #Battle Aboard the St. Anne #Come What May #The Underground Roundup #Rhapsody in Drew #Sharpedo Attack #Glory Blaze! #The Bike Bridge Gang #The Search for a Legend #Riding the Winds of Change #A Village Homecoming! #Pikachu's Goodbye #Top-Down Training! #Dreams By the Yard Fall #Triple Leader, Team Threats #As Cold as Pryce #Gettin' Twiggy with It #The Pi-Kahuna #Fly Me To the Moon #Rage of Innocence #A Gruff Act to Follow #The Puzzle to Pokémopolis #Battling the Enemy Within! #Friends to the End #Mounting a Coordinator Assault #The Path to the Pokémon League #Dig Those Diglett! #Saving the World from Ruins #The Mystery is History #Gymbaliar #Like It or Lup It #Steeling Peace of Mind! #True Blue Swablu #Do I Hear a Ralts? #Setting the World on Its Buneary #The Little Big Horn #Not on My Poketch, You Don't #Battling the Bully! #Wild in the Streets #Arrival of a Rival #Iris and the Rogue Dragonite #Disguise Da Limit #Holy Matrimony! #Leave it to Brocko #The Punchy Pokémon #A Chansey Operation #Shapes of Things to Come #Leading a Stray! #Me, Myself and Time #Faced with Steelix Determination #A Staravia is Born #The Song of Jigglypuff #Who Gets to Keep Togepi? #A Sandile Gusher of Change! #The Bridge Bike Gang #Showdown in Dark City #A Mudkip Mission #The Kangaskhan Kid #March of the Exeggutor Squad #Nice Pryce, Baby! #The Poké-Ninja Showdown #O'er the Rampardos We Watched #Ditto's Mysterious Mansion #A Bite to Remember #The Battling Eevee Brothers #Electric Shock Showdown #Pokémon Shipwreck #Choose It or Lose It! #Beach Blank-Out Blastoise #Round One-Begin! #A Home for Dwebble #Cottonee in Love! #A Restoration Confrontation, Part 1 #A Restoration Confrontation, Part 2 #Less is Morrison #Mass Hip-po-sis! #Aiding the Enemy #Turning Over a New Bayleef #All Fired Up! #Friend and Foe Alike #The Brockster is In! #Abra and the Psychic Showdown #The Waterflowers of Cerulean City #Reversing the Charges #Sky High Gym Battle #Challenge of the Samurai #All for the Love of Meloetta #Butterfree and Me! #To Master the Onix-pected #Tentacool and Tentacruel #Riding the Winds of Change! #Sparks Fly for Magnemite #Volcanic Panic #You're a Star, Larvitar #A Scare to Remember #The School of Hard Knocks #Hello, Pummelo! #Imitation Confrontation #A Double Dilemma #Clefairy and the Moon Stone #Espeon, Not Included #Wake Up, Snorlax! #All Fired Up! #Iris VS Ibuki! The Road to Become a Dragon Master!! #Get the Show on the Road #Bye, Bye Butterfree #The Misty Mermaid #Go, Go Gogoat! #Hypno's Naptime #Some Enchanted Sweetening #Foul Weather Friends #Clefairy Tales #The Pirates of Decolore #Debut! Serena and Fokko on PokéVision!! #Enter Iris and Axew #Make Room for Gloom #Lumiose City Pursuit! #A Pokémon of a Different Color #Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open #Celebi and Joy #An Elite Meet and Greet #Here Comes the Squirtle Squad! #The Breeding Center Secret #Enter the Dragonite #For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll #Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village #Rough, Tough Jigglypuff #Saved by the Beldum #Tricks of the Trade #Round One, Begin! #Riddle Me This #Holiday Hi-Jynx #A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! Worst Haley Langbroek (50 Points) Best #iGoodbye (iCarly) Worst Ji Woong Kirochu (60 points) Best #Be All You Can Be (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Naked Colony (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Copy Machine (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Good Credit (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Politically Correct (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Heroes (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Stewart's House (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Ball Breakers (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Tech Support (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Massage (Beavis and Butt-Head) #No Laughing (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Sperm Bank (Beavis and Butt-Head) #For Better or Verse (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Comedians (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Blood Drive (Beavis and Butt-Head) #The Trial (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Canoe (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Used Cars (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Burger World (Beavis and Butt-Head) #The Crush (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Meet God (Beavis and Butt-Head) #No Laughing, part II (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Young, Gifted and Crude (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Way Down Mexican Way (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Sporting Goods (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Cow Tipping (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Bedpans & Broomsticks (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Plate Frisbee (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Buff 'n' Stuff (Beavis and Butt-Head) #At the Movies (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Citizen Butt-Head (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Scientific Stuff (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Citizen Butt-Head, part II (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Supersize Me (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Trouble Urinating (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Water Safety (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Meet God, part II (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Going Down (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Holding (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Wh***house (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Snitchers (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Bathroom Break (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Washing the Dog (Beavis and Butt-Head) #School Test (Beavis and Butt-Head) #They're Coming to Take Me Away, Huh Huh (Beavis and Butt-Head) #At the Sideshow (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Way Down Mexico Way, part II (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Beware of the Butt (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Closing Time (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Give Blood (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Customers Suck (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Kidnapped, part II (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Daughter's Hand (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Spill (Beavis and Butt-Head) #The Rat (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Doomsday (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Door-to-Door (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Jump! (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Pumping Iron (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Wall of Youth (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Rabies Scare (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Couch Fishing (Beavis and Butt-Head) #A Very Special Christmas with Beavis and Butt-Head (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Most Wanted (Beavis and Butt-Head) #At the Movies (Beavis and Butt-Head) #The Butt-Head Experience (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Incognito (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Bounty Hunters (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Dumb Design (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Balloon (Beavis and Butt-Head) #1-900-BEAVIS (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Scared Straight (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Lawn & Garden (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Eating Contest (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Baby Makes Uh, Three (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Washing the Dog (Beavis and Butt-Head) #True Crime (Beavis and Butt-Head) #At the Movies (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Friday Night (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Scratch 'n' Win (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Home Improvement (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Cleaning House (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Sick (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Tornado (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Time Machine (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Babes R Us (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Kidnapped (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Let's Clean it Up (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Sign Here (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Carwash (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Yogurt's Cool (Beavis and Butt-Head) Worst Hiromi Cap (120 points) Best #Talen (Flint The Time Detective) #Bubblegum (Flint The Time Detective) #Sandshrew's Locker (Pokémon) #Jitterbug (Flint The Time Detective) #Satoshi to Hikari Aratanaru Bken ni Mukatte (Pokémon) #The Cardians (Flint The Time Detective) #Monk (Flint The Time Detective) #Elekin (Flint The Time Detective) #Change (Flint The Time Detective) #Shadow (Flint The Time Detective) #Luxray Vision (Pokémon) #Nosing around the Mountain (Pokémon) #Throwing the Track Switch (Pokémon) Worst Chikayo Cap (200 points) Best Worst Shizuka Cap (300 points) Best Worst Mao Cap (420 points) Best #A Moon Star is Born (Sailor Moon) Worst Tariko Cap (560 points) Best #Pokémon-I Choose You! (Pokémon: Indigo League) #Pokémon Emergency! (Pokémon: Indigo League) #Ash Catches a Pokémon (Pokemon: Indigo League) #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon (Pokémon: Indigo League) #Trouble's Brewing (Pokémon: Johto League Champions) #Bye, Bye Butterfree (Pokémon: Indigo League) #Princess VS. Princess (Pokémon: Indigo League) #A Promise is a Promise (Pokémon: Master Quest) #The Misty Mermaid (Pokémon: Indigo League) #Following a Maiden's Voyage! #A Secret Sphere of Influence #Beauty and the Breeder #Grooming Furfrou! #Two Degrees of Separation #Win, Lose or Drew #May, We Harley Drew'd Ya #Harley Rides Again #The Bug Stops Here (Pokémon: Johto League Champions) #Getting The Bugs Out #Misty Meets Her Match (Pokémon: Adventures in The Orange Islands) #A Promise is a Promise #May's Egg-cellent Adventure #A Different Kind of Misty #The Chikorita Rescue (Pokémon: The Johto Journeys) #Let's Get This Show on the Road #Chikorita's Big Upset #The Corsola Caper #Love, Totodile Style #The Snubbull Snobbery #The Joy of Pokémon #The Totodile Duel #Love, Petalburg Style #The Case of the K-9 Caper #Love, Pokémon Style #The Princess and the Togepi #Turning Over a New Nuzleaf #The Togepi Mirage #Turning Over a New Bayleaf #Current Events #The Trouble with Snubbull #Where No Togepi Has Gone Before #Good 'Quil Hunting #Ill Will Hunting #The Kecleon Caper #The Garden of Eatin' #Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village #The Heartbreak of Brock #Bulbasaur the Ambassador #The Joy of Water Pokémon #Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden #The Psyduck Stops Here #Leave it to Brock-o #The Battling Eevee Brothers #Pika and Goliath #Pokémon Paparazzi #A Dairy Tale Ending #Mountain Time #Fighting Flyer with Fire #Island Time #The Whistle Stop #It's Mr. Mime Time #A Sappy Ending (Pokémon: The Johto Journeys) #Whiscash and Ash #A Village Homecoming #Primeape Goes Bananas #Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt #Bound for Trouble #Hoenn Alone #There's No Place Like Hoenn #Espeon, Not Included #A Parent Trapped! #Pikachu Re-volts (Pokémon: Indigo League) #The Apple Corp #A Gruff Act to Follow #The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion #The Rivalry Revival #Cooking Up a Sweet Story #Sparks Fly for Magnemite! (Pokémon: Indigo League) #The Needs of the Three #The Purr-Fect Hero (Pokémon: Indigo League) #Pikachu's Goodbye (Pokémon: Indigo League) #The Battle Finale of Legend #Pruning a Passel of Pals! #Uncrushing Defeat! #Steamboat Willies #The Ghost of Maiden's Peak (Pokémon: Indigo League) #The Pi-Kahuna (Pokémon: Indigo League) Worst Kasumi Cap (720 points) Best Worst Hitomi Cap (900 points) Best Worst Sakura Cap (1100 points) Best Worst Hikari Cap (1320 points) Best Worst Yukina Cap (1560 points) Best Worst Marie Lara-Rutter (1600 points) Best #Take My Life, Please (The Simpsons) #Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror V (The Simpsons) #I Love Lisa (The Simpsons) #Beyond Blunderdome (The Simpsons) #Kamp Krusty (The Simpsons) #The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star (The Simpsons) #Bart Gets an "F" (The Simpsons) #The Call of the Simpsons (The Simpsons) #Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror XIV (The Simpsons) #The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show (The Simpsons) #22 Short Films About Springfield (The Simpsons) #Lard of the Dance (The Simpsons) #The Boy Who Knew Too Much (The Simpsons) #Don't Fear the Roofer (The Simpsons) #Brother From the Same Planet (The Simpsons) #A Streetcar Named Marge (The Simpsons) #Bart VS. Thanksgiving (The Simpsons) #Krusty Gets Kancelled (The Simpsons) #Bart the Genius (The Simpsons) #Bart Has Two Mommies (The Simpsons) #King-Size Homer (The Simpsons) #The War of The Simpsons (The Simpsons) #Lisa's Date with Density (The Simpsons) #The Secret War of Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) #Homer and Apu (The Simpsons) #Lisa's Rival (The Simpsons) #Pranksta Rap (The Simpsons) #$pringfield How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling (The Simpsons) #Life on the Fast Lane (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror XI (The Simpsons) #Postcards from the Wedge (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror XIII (The Simpsons) #The Last Temptation of Homer (The Simpsons) #Itchy and Scratchy: The Movie (The Simpsons) #Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes? (The Simpsons) #The Way He Was (The Simpsons) #Fat Man and Little Boy (The Simpsons) #Future-Drama (The Simpsons) #Bart the General (The Simpsons) #Homer VS. Dignity (The Simpsons) #Dangerous Curves (The Simpsons) #Alone Again, Natura-diddily (The Simpsons) #Homer VS. The Eighteenth Amendment (The Simpsons) #Bart's Girlfriend (The Simpsons) #I Married Marge (The Simpsons) #Marge Be Not Proud (The Simpsons) #Burns, Baby Burns (The Simpsons) #The Heartbroke Kid (The Simpsons) #Moaning Lisa (The Simpsons) #Grift of the Magi (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror II (The Simpsons) #Lisa's Pony (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror XX (The Simpsons) #Double, Double, Boy in Trouble (The Simpsons) #I'm Goin' to Praiseland (The Simpsons) #Das Bus (The Simpsons) #Homer's Triple Bypass (The Simpsons) #Stark Raving Dad (The Simpsons) #There's No Disgrace Like Home (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror XXII (The Simpsons) #Mayored to the Mob (The Simpsons) #In Marge We Trust (The Simpsons) #It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge (The Simpsons) #Homer's Enemy (The Simpsons) #A Star is Burns (The Simpsons) #Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? (The Simpsons) #Bart to the Future (The Simpsons) #Bart the Mother (The Simpsons) #Homer's Night Out (The Simpsons) #'Tis the Fifteenth Season (The Simpsons) #Dude, Where's My Ranch? (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror (The Simpsons) #The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons (The Simpsons) #The Great Louse Detective (The Simpsons) #Sweets and Sour Marge (The Simpsons) #Lisa's Wedding (The Simpsons) #Bart Sells His Soul (The Simpsons) #Krusty Gets Busted (The Simpsons) #Homer's Odyssey (The Simpsons) #Lisa's First Word (The Simpsons) #Mr. Plow (The Simpsons) #She of Little Faith (The Simpsons) #Trash of the Titans (The Simpsons) #Black Widower (The Simpsons) #Selma's Choice (The Simpsons) #The Bart Wants What it Wants (The Simpsons) #Homer the Heretic (The Simpsons) #Some Enchanted Evening (The Simpsons) #The Crepes of Wrath (The Simpsons) #Whacking Day (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror VII (The Simpsons) #Lisa the Vegetarian (The Simpsons) #The Front (The Simpsons) #Bart the Murderer (The Simpsons) #Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying H***fish" (The Simpsons) #Half-Decent Proposal (The Simpsons) #Lisa's Substitute (The Simpsons) #Simpson and Delilah (The Simpsons) #The Telltale Head (The Simpsons) Worst Ji Min Kirochu (1820 points) Best #Lisa the Vegetarian (The Simpsons) #There's No Disgrace Like Home #Cape Feare (The Simpsons) #Bart Star #Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington #The Haw-Hawed Couple #Hurricane Neddy (The Simpsons) #'Round Springfield #Lemon of Troy (The Simpsons) #Crepes of Wrath #Homer and Apu (The Simpsons) #Lisa the Treehugger #Treehouse of Horror (The Simpsons) #Marge Be Not Proud #Bart on the Road #The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show (The Simpsons) #Jazzy and the Pussycats #Duffless (The Simpsons) #Kill the Alligator and Run #Treehouse of Horror V (The Simpsons) #Homie the Clown #The Itchy and Scratchy Movie #Behind the Laughter (The Simpsons) #I Love Lisa #The Parent Rap #Homer Badman #$pringfield (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (The Simpsons) #Brother from the Same Planet #The Man Who Grew Too Much (The Simpsons) #New Kid on the Block #Treehouse of Horror XVIII #Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk (The Simpsons) #Grampa VS. Sexual Inadequacy #Dog of Death #Holidays of Future Passed #Lisa's First Word #Sweet Seymour's Baad*ssss Song #Burns' Heir #A Fish Called Selma (The Simpsons) #New Kids on the Blech #Homer Badman (The Simpsons) #Who Shot Mr. Burns? parts I & II #Homer Goes to College #Bart the Mother #Lisa's Pony #Homer the Heretic (The Simpsons) #Bart Gets Hit By a Car #Colonel Homer #Dangerous Curves #Marge Gets a Job #Bart's Girlfriend #Beware My Cheating Bart #Weekend at Burnsie's #Lisa's Substitute (The Simpsons) #Children of a Lesser Clod #Summer of 4 ft. 2 (The Simpsons) #The Last Temptations of Homer #Bart's Inner Child #Special Edna #Trash of the Titans #Bart the Lover (The Simpsons) #Das Bus #Lisa VS. Malibu Stacy #Separate Vocations (The Simpsons) #The Real Housewives of Fat Tony #HOMR #The Otto Show #El Viaje de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) (The Simpsons) #Faith Off #She of Little Faith #The Seven-Beer Snitch #Flaming Moe's (The Simpsons) #Days of Wine and D'oh-ses #Homerland #Bart Sells His Soul #I'm Going to Praiseland #War of the Simpsons (The Simpsons) #Rome-old and Juli-eh #Bart the Murderer (The Simpsons) #It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge #The Italian Bob #You Don't Have to Live Like a Referee #Homer's Enemy (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror III #Mr. Plow (The Simpsons) #Homerpalooza #At Long Last Leave #Last Exit to Springfield (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror XI #22 Short Films About Springfield (The Simpsons) #Homer the Great #You Move Only Twice (The Simpsons) #Bart VS. Australia #Diggs #Strong Arms of the Ma #The Sweetest Apu #Wedding for Disaster #Bart's Friend Falls in Love #Lisa's Date with Density #Treehouse of Horror IV #Bart Gets an F (The Simpsons) #Marge VS. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens and Gays #Krusty Gets Kancelled #Labor Pains #That 90's Show #Bart Gets Famous #Simpson Safari #Treehouse of Horror II #Alone Again, Natura-diddily #The Cartridge Family (The Simpsons) #Radio Bart #Stark Raving Dad #Homer's Phobia (The Simpsons) #Last Tap Dance of Springfield #Marge Gamer #Homer VS. The Eighteenth Amendment (The Simpsons) #Co-Dependent's Day #Bart Gets a "Z" #Homer VS. Patty and Selma #Insane Clown Poppy #Deep Space Homer (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror VII #Homer at the Bat (The Simpsons) #Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington #Bart the General #Secrets of a Successful Marge (The Simpsons) #Tennis the Menace #Life on the Fast Lane #A Tale of Two Springfields #Treehouse of Horror XIII #Krusty Gets Busted (The Simpsons) #The City of New York VS. Homer Simpson #Old Yeller-Belly #Homer the Moe #When Flanders Failed (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror XII #Bart VS. Lisa VS. The Third Grade #Funeral For a Fiend #The Dad Who Knew Too Little #Large Marge #Hungry, Hungry Homer #The Boy Who Knew Too Much #Moe Baby Blues #Bye, Bye Nerdie #Two Bad Neighbors (The Simpsons) #Brake My Wife, Please #I Married Marge #The Strong Arms of the Ma #Lisa on Ice (The Simpsons) #Skinner's Sense of Snow #Treehouse of Horror IX #Pray Anything #The Bart of War #I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can #Homer VS. Dignity #The Homer They Fall (The Simpsons) #Barting Over #Lisa's Wedding #Treehouse of Horror VI #Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming (The Simpsons) #Bart The Genius #Lost Our Lisa #Day of the Jackanapes #Radioactive Man (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror X #Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (The Simpsons) #Trilogy of Error #Old Money #Bart VS. Thanksgiving #Dancin' Homer #Rosebud (The Simpsons) #Saddlesore Galactica #Marge Simpson in "Screaming Yellow Honkers" #Homer Defined #I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot #Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "Curse of the Flying H***fish" #Marge VS. the Monorail (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror VIII #Bart the Daredevil (The Simpsons) #A Streetcar Named Marge #Pokey Mom #Lady Bouvier's Lover #Rosebud #Black Widower (The Simpsons) #Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish #A Milhouse Divided #Whacking Day (The Simpsons) #Bart the Fink #Simpson and Delilah #The Way He Was (The Simpsons) #You Kent Always Say What You Want #Brother From Another Series #Dead Puttin' Society #The Joy of Sect (The Simpsons) #My Sister, My Sitter #Sideshow Bob Roberts (The Simpsons) #The Call of The Simpsons Sophie the Otter (2100 points) Best #Bye Bye PB&J (PB&J Otter) ~ Classic! #Play it Again DW (Arthur) ~ This one is funny. #Rainy Days (Recess) ~ Very creative! #All Eds Are Off (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) ~ Hilarious! #Picture Perfect (PB&J Otter) ~ Very clever plot! #Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (PB&J Otter) ~ Awesome ending for a great kid's show. #An Ed is Born (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) ~ What do I have to say? It made me laugh a lot, especially the ending! #Follow Your Nose (PB&J Otter) #When Children Must Be Grown-Ups (Maple Town) #Snow White and the Seven Koalas (Adventures of the Little Koala) #Mingle Takes a Dive (Adventures of the Little Koala) #Balloon Pamie (Adventures of the Little Koala) #A Baby Comes to Maple Town (Maple Town) #A Whale of a Ride (Adventures of the Little Koala) Worst #Attack of the Super ****ing Six! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ Why the heck do I deserve to star in this piece of trash in the first place?! #Pilot (Marvin Marvin) ~ An abysmal start to a disgusting show. Puking out milk and cereal?! I mean, that is just gross! #Penny Foolish (SpongeBob SquarePants) ~ Why did Mr. Krabs react to a small amount of money when he already has lots of them? What a poor concept. #The Splinter (SpongeBob SquarePants) ~ While not as gross as Marvin Marvin, it still is. #Little Yellow Book (SpongeBob SquarePants) ~ So many plot-holes... #Call A Clambulance (Bubble Guppies) (XLockxBox Dub only) ~ (faints unconsciously) #Moon Madness (Total Drama All-Stars) ~ It wasn't what I expected. Many of the characters here are way too out of character. I disagree with the people who think that it's brilliant, no offense. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (2400 points) Best #Needs of the Three! (Pokemon Galactic Battles) ~ SO CLASSIC! #The Finale Battle of Legend! (Pokemon Galactic Battles) ~ COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LAKE GUARDIANS ARE SO (bleep) CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! #The Horror One-Way Ticket! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ This episode was the ****ing most hilarious in the world! Giuseppe definitely lost in that one! #Primeape Goes Bananas (Pokemon: Indigo League)~ LUV IT! BUT I REALLY HATE WHAT 4MOTHER(bleep)ERS TV DID TO IT!! IT'S NOT A (bleep) DONUT! IT'S AN ORIGINI! 4KIDS IS SO STUPID! WHY IS IT SO STUPID?! SONIC X HAD A PLOT COMPARED TO THIS JELLY-FILLED DONUT (bleep)!, I give this a 10/10 but with a -3 due to the Jelly Donut riot. #You Are Ordered To Go Wild! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ GO JI WOONG! GO JI WOONG! GO JI WOONG! #Upstairs of **** Horror! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ This episode was ****ing hilarious! Twitie and Twitseppe lost in that one! The gang was scared! The carpet kept moving and jumping to flip Twitie, Twitseppe, Ms. Joe, and John Jamie! #Dead Eye Spicy Woods! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ This episode was ****ing hilarious! Twitie and Twitseppe lost in that one too! #Mama ****ing Mia! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ I laughed to see the gang lose! Worst #Say Goodbye to Emma Jose and Hello to Stacie Todaro! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ Some episodes are good when the Twitaros suffer, I hate episodes when they win! #Glitch Hasta La Vista! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Marshall Is Safe! (G.I. Giuseppe) #The More Popular, The Better! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Mi-Yung, Die! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Miro is a *****! (G.I. Giuseppe) #**** Those Flytraps! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ WHAT A RIP! #**** Emma Jose! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Daniel Cann Is In The Sky! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Strange **** Investigation! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Suburb Aim! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Attack of the ****ing Super Six! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ TWITSEPPE TWITARO DESERVES TO (bleep)ING SUFFER! NOBODY LIKES HIM! #The Splinter (SpongeBob SquarePants) ~ This episode turns innocent to just....(bleep)ing disgusting.... I agree with Sophie on this. #Johnny vs. The Tickler (Johnny Test) ~ I don't like this episode, I am tickle fetish-sensitive, and it scares the s*** out of me! I don't know what the writers were f***ing thinking when they made this, were they high on Tickle fan ficrtion or something? I don't even know! #Fairy Odd Baby (Fairy Odd Parents) ~ WTF? I thought females give birth! NOT MALES! MPREG? REALLY? GET IT IN YOUR HEAD, FEMALES GET PREGNANT! NOT MALES!, well Poof is adorable, but Cosmo giving birth, shoot me. Catherine the Spellcaster (2720 points) Stacie Todaro (3060 points) Toshio Samo (3420 points) Satoko Samo (3800 points) Giuseppina Bondesan (4200 points) Botle Cap (final set in level 1) John Jamie (5000 points) Gemma the Good Witch Best #The Toy Orchestra (Johnson and Friends) #Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods (South Park) #Just Desserts (The Powerpuff Girls) #Selma's Choice (The Simpsons) #Lost in the Fog (Fireman Sam) #Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (Muppet Babies) #Dead Cat (Mr Bean: The Animated Series) #Everyone Knows It's Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #The Secret War of Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) #Merry Christmas Charlie Manson (South Park) #The Big House (Rugrats) #Tree Cornered Tweety & Tweety Pie (Looney Tunes) #1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Senses (Barney) ~ I loved Michael's fun version of The Five Senses Song! #Bubblevision (The Powerpuff Girls) #Inventor (Mr Bean: The Animated Series) #Stop, Look and Be Safe (Barney) ~ I LOVED it when Michael showed Tina and Tosha how to make streamer kites for Tosha's new baby sibling. #The Shot (Rugrats) #Supper Villain (The Powerpuff Girls) #The Succubus (South Park) #Red, Blue and Circles Too (Barney) ~ I absolutely loved Michael's color mixing demonstration! #The Tea Nurse (Bertha) #Lisa's First Word (The Simpsons) #Sexual Harassment Panda (South Park) #Pat Goes Sledding (Postman Pat) #Muriel Blows Up (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Homeless (Mr Bean: The Animated Series) #Radio Bart (The Simpsons) #Operation: SPANK Posteriors Annoy Naughty Kids (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Pat's Difficult Day (Postman Pat) #The Abominable Snow Rabbit Bunny & Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) #I Married Marge (The Simpsons) #The Feast (Charlie Chalk) ~ I loved Lewis T. Duck's funny dance! #Bone of Contention (Fred Basset) #A Case of Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Operation: HOME Ordinary Monkey Estate (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Bart's Girlfriend (The Simpsons) #Profiles in Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #The Fly (Mr Bean: The Animated Series) #Beach Blanket Babies (Rugrats) #Mr Plow (The Simpsons) #Operation: CLUES Location Uncovers Elementary Solution (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Chemistry Set (Fireman Sam) #World Wide Wabbit (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Operation: SUPPORT Underwire Protection Purportedly Outfits Rotten Teenagers (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Hookie 101 (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones) Worst Category:Lists